No-one has to know
by simandzayn
Summary: Hotch and Prentiss have hate sex. That's it. That's the summary. 2 shot mini-fic now complete! I wasn't going to add a second chapter but I just couldnt let this story go, hope you enjoy the addition.
1. Chapter 1

Hotch sat in the over-heating SUV with Emily Prentiss in the passenger side. Hotch had his jaw clenched with his white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel as Emily stared out the window while trying to control her breathing. The utter silence was almost worse than the yelling that had occurred only moments prior.

The two of them were – in layman's terms – not on the same page. Of anything. They worked together in peace for the sake of the other 5 members of their team, but it wasn't difficult to figure out the tension that always resided between the two Agents.

Strauss had ordered Prentiss and Hotch to take a 2 day trip to Charleston to do a custodial interview with an in-mate who was scheduled to be executed in 4 days time. Whether this was an attempt to form a bond between the two, Hotch didn't know. All he knew right now was the tension between the two of them was so thick it couldn't even be cut with a knife. As Hotch was buried in his thoughts, he passed a sign that indicated they were just 100 miles out of Charleston and Hotch glanced at the speedometer, gritting his teeth when the dile was ticking between 75 and 80miles per/hr. "So, are we just going to sit in silence for the next 2 hours?" Prentiss eventually muttered, her gaze flicking ever so slightly back to him and she saw the brief roll of his eyes. "That was my intention. Since we can't hold a civil conversation for more than a fraction of a second." His voice was dead calm and it irked Prentiss even more. She rolled her eyes with a shake of her head before she scoffed and leant down to retrieve her iPad from her go-bag and noticed the small red number, signaling she had email.

 _From: .us_

 _To: .us_

 _How's it going?_

 _JJ_

 _From: .us_

 _To: .us_

 _I hate him. And you. You for being there in Quantico and having a much more pleasant time than I am._

 _How's everything?_

 _Emily_

 _(PS. Don't actually hate you)_

JJ 's reply came within minutes.

 _From: .us_

 _To: .us_

 _The day here isn't much better – at least you get to see all the nice scenery._

 _Oh and, I guess now would be a bad time to tell you that the hotel called and said the booking had been mixed up and you only have one room to share, right?_

 _From: .us_

 _To: .us_

 _Okay. I take back my last statement. I absolutely hate you._

 _Tell me you're kidding, Jennifer._

 _Please._

 _From: .us_

 _To: .us_

 _Sorry! I'm going to keep trying to find another room but there is apparently a festival on this weekend and the all the hotel's are packed, I'm seeing what I can do!_

 _Oh, and, I love you, too._

 _Have fun – maybe you'll get laid._

Emily's eyes widened when she read the last part and effectively choked on air, sending her into a coughing fit. She saw Hotch glance at her for a moment and just prayed he wouldn't ask what was wrong.

 _From: .us_

 _To: .us_

 _Tell me that was a joke._

Emily managed to type out after she had calmed down and was sure Hotch wouldn't question her. When she got JJ's reply, she could practically hear her smug laughter and it made her narrow her eyes at the screen.

 _From: .us_

 _To: .us_

 _Maybe. Maybe not._

 _Don't act like you haven't thought about it. Hate sex is hot._

 _Got to go; board meeting. Have fun. That time I say it with an entirely different meaning._

 _From: .us_

 _To: .us_

 _Two things, Jennifer;_

 _First of all – these emails are monitored._

 _Second of all – I hate you._

Emily pressed send and immediately locked her iPad, her face hot for an entirely different reason and to make matters worse, she could feel Hotch's curious glance on her for the next ten minutes. Emily didn't meet his gaze though; instead she just stared out the window, enjoying the passing view and thinking of one thing that JJ put into her head. Emily was now thankful for the silence that she once felt she was suffocating in. She felt the her stomach tighten as the thoughts of sleeping with Hotch controlled every thought she had and for the remainder of the drive, she thought of ways she could get back at JJ for putting her in this position.

Once the two Agent's pulled up at the hotel, Hotch swiftly got out of the car, reaching into the back and getting his go-bag before surprising Emily and opening her door for her. Emily tried not to look confused as he took her bag from her, and closing the door behind her when she had her feet planted on the ground. She made a move to reach back for her own bag but Hotch ignored her movement and walked towards the bank of elevators, leaving Emily watching his back with furrowed brows.

Emily was fairly sure Hotch made the young girl at the front desk cry after the two left with their room keys. Once he had heard about the rooming situation, he turned into the "Agent Hotchner" that only comes out during unsub interrogations – even flashing his credentials at her after she said there were no available rooms.

"Did you know?" Hotch's ice cold voice split the air once they were concealed in the elevator. Emily considered lying but she could feel his dark gaze boring into her and she knew she wouldn't get away with it.

"JJ did mention it through email when we were about 2 hours out but she said she was working on getting another room, I thought it would've been resolved by the time we got here. Sorry." She added the last word as an after thought and flicked her gaze to see him. He tilted his head and nodded once, before inhaling through his nose. "It's really not that big of a deal.." She started quietly but immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw his cold eyes focus back on her.

"Perfect." Hotch snapped harshly when they walked into the room and saw the one double bed, a point JJ failed to mention. Emily sighed and dropped her bag on the chair infront of the TV and wrapped her arms around her torso, feeling slightly vulnerable as the sun became serious about setting. The room filled with orange hues as the quickly diminishing natural light flooded the room and she looked anywhere but him.

"I'll take the floor." Hotch spoke out and Emily couldn't look at him but she nodded once, not in agreement nor disagreement - but a simple action to acknowledge that she had heard him.

An hour went by with little to no words being spoken. The only thing the two had said to each other was "Shower's free" when Emily walked out of the bathroom only to have Hotch grunt in response. Emily thought it was safe to un-robe and get into her pajamas once she heard the lock click and the water start to run. She was bent over her bag in nothing but her black cotton underwear - that did nothing to conceal her bum - when she heard the lock switch, and before she could comprehend what that meant, she heard his voice.

"Oh, shit. Shit. Sorry. I'm – fuck, sorry." Emily spun around, not a rational thought in her mind as she did so. Once she had completed the 180, she was met with her boss' wide eyes and flushed face. She realized the mistake she made when his vision flicked south to her chest and torso before her mind caught up with what was happening and jumped into immediate response. "HOTCH" She all but screamed – jumping back to grab the dressing gown provided by the hotel that lay over the chair, her arms coming to protectively cover her breasts and torso, at the same time, Hotch slammed his eyes shut – his skin crinkling at the side of his eyes to prove the force he was using.

The silence of the room was so loud Emily felt like she was drowning, she quickly slipped the robe over her bare skin and tugged the knot tightly to her abdomen. She ran her fingers through her hair and hugged her arms around her chest. "Ahh.. y-you can open your eyes now.." She weakly said to his back – he had spun around the second his eyes were closed. She watched silent as he slowly turned on his feet, his head first as he glanced over his shoulder. She saw his peripheral vision focus on her but he never turned fully to face her, instead he strode quickly over to his go-bag near the door, taking out the clothes he must of forgotten and all but running back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and Emily let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Fuck." They both said to themselves. Emily felt herself heat up at the memory of his eyes when he saw her breasts, she didn't miss the way his tongue darted out to lick his lips before she screamed and re-directed his thought process – whatever it had been. Emily couldn't help but nibble on the corner of her lip as she thought that maybe there was a possibility Hotch had enjoyed what he saw. It made her wonder if he was squirming like she was in the bathroom, if he had been turned on and wanted her in the way she had thought about in the car. Emily felt her skin flush and not because of embarrassment this time, instead a strange feeling she hadn't felt in too long started to bundle up in her stomach. " _Hate sex is hot."_ She could hear JJ's voice saying it even though she only read it through email. She inhaled deeply and slipped the gown off once more, retrieving her night shirt from the bag and slipping it on. She saw her cotton bed shorts and after a moment of contemplating, she stuffed them down the side of her go-bag. If Hotch asked, she left them at home. The night shirt came to the tops of her thighs, anyhow. Emily climbed onto the bed and switched on the TV, not listening to the sounds coming from it and instead only listening to the pelting of water that came from the bathroom as she envisioned him in the shower.

The water had already heated up to the ideal temperature he had set when he walked back into the bathroom, but a heavy weight between his legs made him grit his teeth and adjust the dials to a cooler temperature. He needed a cold shower. Maybe 5 of them. He almost snarled in frustration when he felt his cock twitch once more as he thought back to the last 2 minutes. He huffed out and turned on the basin at the sink, cupping his hands and filling it with cool water and slapping it over his face 3 times. Hotch stripped off and had to do everything in his power to stop himself from gripping his cock and getting himself off to the thoughts of the women in the next room. He couldn't jump into the shower fast enough and blessed whatever God there was as he felt his erection diminish as he bathed in the cold water.

Hotch stayed in the shower for 5 more extra minutes, just letting the water rush over him before he got out and dried himself. Once again, he dilly-dallied, stalling having to go out and face the inevitable conversation about what had happened. He washed his teeth, brushed his hair, washed his teeth again, did some stretches before he looked at himself in the mirror and huffed. "Get a grip, Hotchner." He spoke lowly, and with a sharp inhale, he gripped the door handle and swung it open. He was thankful for the sounds the television provided, unsure how he would cope in a silent room with her. He ignored her, keeping his gaze down as he went to his go-bag and stalled some more. Pulling out his suit for tomorrow and hanging it up, folding his used clothes from the day and placing that in his bag. Pulling out his files and laptop and placing them on the counter. All the while he could feel her eyes on him, shadowing his every movement. "Are you just going to keep staring at me or are you actually going to say something?" He spoke lowly, his vision flittering in her direction as he did and he saw her shoulders hitch at the sound of his voice – like she had been shocked he spoke.

"We need to talk about what happened." Her voice came out strong.

"No, we don't." Hotch replied, stubbornly.  
"Yes, we do." She shot back and Hotch turned on his feet, his eyes boring into hers.

"What's there to talk about?"

"The fact that you checked me out."

"I'm human, sue me."

"Are you sure about that?" She muttered under her breath and Hotch glowered at her, his dark eyes sending an uncomfortable feeling into her bones.

"I'm sorry, that was harsh." She muttered softly, suddenly finding her hands very interesting. He didn't response, she wasn't expecting him too. Suddenly, the sounds of the TV didn't seem so comforting anymore and she sighed, looking up and tried to diffuse the tension in anyway she could. By using humor.

"You know, if you wanted to see me out of my clothes, all you had to do was ask." She said lightly, smiling somewhat hesitantly at him but that was wiped off her face when he shot her a dark, stern look.

"That isn't funny, Prentiss." He spat. Anger than overtook every feeling she had.

"God, what the FUCK is your problem, Hotch?!" She spat, noticing the shocked look he gave her but not saying anything about it as she continued.

"You walked out of the bathroom, I was changing, you saw me naked, BIG FUCKING DEAL. IT's not like you haven't seen any of it before. You know, if this was ANYONE else, we could of just laughed it off. But god, you have to make everything so bloody difficult, don't you? And when I try to ease the tension, you shoot my attempt right back in my face. But you know what? it's not only that. You have some serious fucking issue with me, don't you?" She didn't even realize she had gotten up off the bed and walked over to him until she could feel his body heat radiating off him.

"Elaborate." He pressed, his voice soft but the tone anything but.

"EVERY SINGLE THING I DO – YOU MONITOR IT? I make a mistake; I'm on field restriction, I show up late ONCE; I get flagged. I chat with JJ in the kitchen; I get told to get back to work whilst not even saying ANYTHING to her. I offer something to the profile; you dissect it like a damn frog. What the fuck did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" She hissed, her voice not changing from cold and angry. Hotch stared at her.

"Anything else you would like to say?" He growled, his own anger boiling up.

"YEAH. Actually, are you forgetting you begged me to come back to the BAU 2 years ago? Seems like it. You know, teams take on traits of their leaders, but I honestly hope to god NONE of us turn out like you have. You're angry all the time, you hardly EVER join us for family outings, and you're – GOD – you're so arrogant." Emily was almost on the verge of tugging her hair out. The last statement she said was false. Hotch was anything BUT arrogant. But she continued, taking note of every emotion he unwillingly let through his eyes. "You're such a drill sergeant. This job is hard enough, what are you trying to do, burry us?" She snapped angrily, noticing the twitch of his eyes as he struggled to contain his anger. "I don't care if you take my badge from me for this or rid me from the BAU, but I'm so sick of this. I hate you. Do you ever wonder why your marriage failed?" That was it. That was the final straw. Hotch snapped. He growled, surging forward and gripping her arms, pushing her back against the wall. "Don't ever. Ever. Talk about my marriage again. You have no right." He snarled. He didn't even think about their close proximity as their breaths mingled together. "Get the fuck off me." She hissed back, struggling under his grip as her dark eyes locked on his. Brown eyes looked into browner eyes as their anger filled the air between them. "You are the most frustrating person I have ever met. You know that?" He responded, his grip tightening ever so slightly as his breath came out is harsh puffs. "Well, you're not exactly happy-go-lucky yourself, jackass." She snapped.

Hotch didn't have anything to respond to that, instead he just glared at her, and she right back at him. Their eyes never moved from one another and Hotch briefly wondered if Emily could hear the pounding of his heart. Their harsh breathing filled the air as anger circulated through their bodies. Hotch still had Emily pinned between the wall and his hands, his body so close to hers that she could feel his cotton pants rubbing against her bare legs. The two stood like that for all of 20 seconds before he snapped. He made an animalistic sound and forcefully pushed his head down to meet hers. Their lips clashed instantly, he swallowed the slight gasp that erupted from the throat before she caught on and moved her hands to take fistfuls of the hair at the back of his neck. Their tongues met mid way in the enthusiastic kiss. Their teeth clashed briefly before Hotch took Emily's bottom lip captive and tugged it between his teeth, allowed a moan to find its way to the surface before he covered her mouth with his once more.

He couldn't help but smirk against her lips as he felt her push his body against hers, sandwiching her between him and the wall and she groaned into his mouth at the pressure. Hotch immediately slipped a thigh between hers and could think of the filthiest things to say as she immediately started grinding herself against his thigh. Hotch pulled his mouth from hers and Emily opened her eyes to see his smug expression and she scowled. "Fuck you." She spat, not stilling her hip movements before she latched her lips onto his neck and started sucking. "If you insist." He laughed dully, all inhibitions out the window as he slipped his hands to the small of her back before he moved them down and firmly palmed her ass, pushing her forward and causing her core to move up over his thigh and she whimpered helplessly into the skin of his neck at the friction. "Want me to fuck you?" He breathed out, his hands squeezing her ass before giving it a slight slap to which she jumped. "You're all talk." She hissed, wanting to evoke a reaction as she moved her hands down to his hips, gripping them in her palms and pushing them towards her, moving her hips to meet his in the middle before their crotch's met and she started grinding dirtily. "F- ugh." Hotch groaned, cutting himself off from swearing – not wanting to give her the satisfaction. She just laughed once and Hotch connected their mouths again in a rough kiss.

Hotch was the first to move, gripping her hips before moving his hands down to the back of her thighs and gripping them. She eventually got the hint and did a small jump the second he lifted and soon enough, her legs were wrapped around his waist and they were moving to the bed, their lips never parting through the whole process. Hotch made their kiss end, though. When he tore his mouth from hers and threw her down onto the bed. She snarled at him, quickly getting up onto her knees and gripping the hem of his cotton shirt. She tugged him down to her as she rose on her knees. Hotch's neck whined in protest at the odd positioning but didn't pull away as he felt her hands creep up the back of his shirt, bringing the cotton with her as she got his first item of clothing off. Hotch took control from there, though. Pushing her back on her shoulders until she was back on the bed, her dark, lust and anger filled eyes watching him closely as he climbed on to join her. He crawled towards her on the bed slowly and Emily would never admit it even if you held a gun to her head – but she felt her breath hitch in her throat as a she watched him slowly creep towards her. Eventually, he made it half way up her leg before she felt a grip on her ankle. She frowned and looked at him curiously before she saw him smirk and tug her down, her body falling down the bed until she was lying directly under his hovering body.

"All talk, hm?" He muttered tauntingly, as he gripped her thighs and immediately spread them apart, pushing her knees down to the bed so she was open to him. "Sit up." He growled, looking at her incredulously when she just stared back at him with narrow eyes. He clenched his jaw and felt his cock twitch in his pants at her disobedience. "Fine." He hissed, gripping the hem of her shirt and forcefully tugging it up her torso, revealing everything to him. After all, her little cotton panties didn't exactly hide anything from his view. He threw her shirt in the general vicinity to their left before he latched his mouth onto her right nipple, tweaking the left with his left hand and moving his right down between her legs. She moaned weakly, feeling his large hand cover her center and his mouth and fingers working her nipples and she had to resist the urge to run her hand through his hair. Instead, she opted for digging her nails into his back and scratching. He groaned at this contact, the feeling of her nails digging into him caused his cock to leak inside his pants and angrily beg Hotch to be released.

"Fucking do something." She groaned, bucking her hips to emphasis what she needed after 5 minutes of him lazily rubbing her gently through her panties and his mouth leisurely switching between her nipples. He halted all movements, looking up at her from his position in the chest and he cocked a brow. "You mean, something like this?" He asked, on the last word, slipping his hand into her panties and immediately found her clit with his thumb as he ran his index and middle finger through her folds, gathering the juices there and spreading them over her clit while his thumb massaged the bundle of nerves in anyway he could. "OH GOD – Yes.. yes, yes, yes." She cried, bucking her hips up desperately, happy with this change. "Hmm, maybe later." Hotch tore his hand out from her panties and Emily screamed out in frustration. "FUCK you. You son-of-a-bitch." She hissed, opening her eyes and boring them into his. Hotch just laughed darkly, sitting back on his shins and thumbing the waistband of her panties for a moment before he pulled them down her legs, revealing her clean, wet pussy to him. She assisted with kicking off her panties and Hotch gripped her inner thighs, spreading them as far as her body would allow before he bent down and sucked over her hip bone while his hands found themselves between her legs and he started stroking her pussy. She groaned out when she felt his finger probe at her hole and she bucked her hips in need. "Patience." He mumbled against her skin as he moved his head further down, his lips down grazing the top of her pussy, careful to avoid moving too far down and give her what she really needed. "Having fun?" She grit out, staring down at him with a dark gaze and he shuffled further down, his breath now washing over her clit and she bit her lip, not taking her eyes from him. "Very much, so." He muttered before he stuck his tongue out and licked her directly from bottom to the top as she cried out. "FUCK" She bucked her hips, not resisting the urge this time to shuffle her fingers through his hair and tug at it. Hotch groaned at the new touch and started tried to spread her legs further apart, opening her more to him as he went back to his task. He gently traced the outline of her lower lips with his tongue, sliding it through her folds and tasting the wetness that lay there before he found her clit. He slowly licked over her clit in every way possible, noting the moans and sounds she made when he did something just right as he tapped his tongue on the tip of her bundle of nerves – trying to figure out what she enjoyed best. He nipped his teeth on her sensitive spot, smirking at the gasp and buck of her hips she gave him before he locked his mouth around her clit and sucked. "Oh g-God.." She choked out. Noone had ever tried that before. They had thumbed her clit and lapped at it a few times but no one had ever sucked on it like he was doing and she had no idea being eaten out could feel this good. She felt her stomach tingle as she looked down at him and she couldn't stop her hips from moving up into his mouth. "Please…" she moaned weakly and he moved his gaze up to her, taking his mouth from her center and she whimpered at the loss of contact and the sight of his damp mouth and chin from her juices. "Patience." He repeated once more before he moved further down, his nose bumping her clit as he snuck his tongue through her folds once more, massaging her most intimate area with his hard tongue before he snuck it into her tight channel and she groaned loudly at this. Hotch gripped her thighs and pulled her legs apart even more, opening her more to him and allowed his tongue a deeper access to her core.

Hotch moaned against her pussy as he felt the suck of her cunt on his tongue and wondered how it would feel when he fucked her with his cock. His cock which lay hard and angrily between his legs. But this wasn't about him right now, he wanted her to cum. He wanted to feel her explode around his tongue and taste her before he fucked her. "Come on, Emily." He said lowly once he pulled back before diving back in, his hands coming to assist as he placed 3 fingers over her clit and rubbed hard as he lapped over her center and allowed his other hand to come and finger her.

"OH FUCK – FUCK, HOTCH" He was momentarily stunned when he heard her cry out, but didn't halt any of his movements as she started whining and bucking her hips desperately. Her weak pleas made his cock pulsate as he curved his fingers up and thrust them in and out of her tight channel, his tongue lapping at her folds and other hand rubbing over her clit and it wasn't long before she came with a loud, desperate scream. Hotch kept his movements on her as he worked her through her orgasm before he pulled his fingers out and immediately snaked his tongue inside her, tasting her juices as he took everything she had to offer.

When he came up, she was a shaking mess. Her eyes were droopy and thighs were trembling but when she saw him, she tried to sit up – to say she wasn't finished yet. "Taste yourself." He muttered quickly, while moving his hands to the back of her neck and pulling her head forward, she moaned in approval before their lips met and tongues fought together for dominance. She whimpered into his mouth at the mixed taste and jumped when she felt his fingers once again at her pussy. "I want to fuck you." He muttered when he pulled his lips from hers and she opened her eyes and looked at him, "What are you waiting for?" She asked rhetorically and somewhat breathlessly. Hotch discarded his boxers and pants and came back over her. She surprised him – pleasantly so – by initiating the kiss this time, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck and tugging his mouth back to hers, her tongue slipping his lips in a plea for entry which he easily granted as he guided his hot cock through her damp folds, swallowing the whimper she gave at the feeling of him against her.  
"Protection..?" he muttered against her mouth, gritting his teeth to stop himself from pushing in right then as he felt her muscles flutter under his cock.

"I don't have any.. I'm on the pill and I'm clean.." She managed to choke out, her eyes half closed as she tried to calm her breathing.

"I don't have anything.. I had a physical 2 weeks ago, I'm clean, too.." He said in a somewhat controlled voice, his hips jutting against hers in frantic little movements as he waited for her approval.

"Then, fuck me." At that, he thrust in, both of them moaning instantly as her tight cunt latched onto his cock and the muscles quivered repeatedly as she willed her body to accustom his size. He didn't give her anytime, though. Instead, he immediately started thrust in deep, hard and fast motions. "God, fuck, you feel so good.. so tight…" He grunted into her neck before he sucked at the slightly salty skin. Emily just writhed helplessly beneath him as weak whines left her throat. Helpless begs and pleas for him to continue coming out almost constantly as he pounded harshly into her body.

"Gonna come? Yeah? You gonna come around my cock, aren't you?" He grit out as he picked up the past, feeling her muscles clench around him at the new speed and he looked down at her, she up at him. "You're not that good." She bit out, her eyes dark with lust and he knew then what she wanted.

"Oh?" He asked, feigning confusion as he stopped his thrusting movements all together – even if he thought it might kill him. Emily's eyes widened as she stared at him in shock. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing "God you're such a piece of s-" he cut off her, pulling his cock from her tight folds and flipping her over onto her stomach, gripping her hips and pulling them up to rest on her knees, one hand coming down to her hip and and holding it to the mattress and the other securing a tight hold over her hip before he thrust back into her. Emily cried out at the new angle and whined into the covers as she tried to move her hips back against his thrusts. She sighed in a slight bit of relief as she felt his hand release the hold he had on her head as he gripped her other hip in his hands, moving her hips to fuck down onto his cock the way he wanted, his thrusts going deeper as she felt his balls slap against her ass and she couldn't help but weakly cry out in approval as she looked over her shoulder to watch the way his face contoured in pleasure and the way his cock disappeared over and over again into her cunt. He noticed her look and smirked smugly, his eyes hooded as he sped up his thrusts, pleased when her mouth fell open ever so slightly as a silent gasp left her lips.

"You like that, hmm?" he taunted "You like me fucking you? Like seeing me get rough with you? You like to be man-handled, don't you, Emily? Like to be dominated.." He was talking absolute shit, the words flowing from his mouth before his brain could even register what he was saying. But, it wasn't bad for him, he watched and noted the way she looked and the way her pussy clenched over his cock with each word and he figured it out– she got off on it. She got off on the dirty talk and being used for his own pleasure. With that thought process, he removed one hand from her hip, lifting it up and striking it down harshly onto the unsuspecting skin of her ass. He watched in awe as the skin reddened and his hand print formed over her pale cheek. "OH GOD" She all but screamed, her mouth falling open and neck giving out as her forehead hit the pillow, "M-mo..more.." He only just heard her over the sounds of skin slapping against skin and his own harsh breathing. "More?" He mocked "You want to be spanked?" He laughed a sardonically low laugh before he raised his hand once more and striked the skin of her ass and the back of her upper thighs multiple times until he felt her shaking under his hold. "You like that, baby?" He wasn't exactly sure where the pet name came from, but he couldn't exactly think anything else of it as his thrusts got faster and faster, feeling his balls tighten as he was racing to his end.

"Come on, Emily. Come for me." He bit out, reaching his hand forward down the front of her body, his fingers immediately finding her clit and rubbing in harsh circles. Her cunt fluttered around his cock, her body went limp and breathless cries left her mouth before she arched her back and screamed when she reached her peak. Hotch did the gentlemanly thing and continued to thrust into her sensitive cunt as she finished coming down from her high. He could tell she was sensitive – he heard the sharp intake of air when she was aware enough to note feeling. But, she looked over her shoulder and looked at him through hooded eyes and decided to help him "Come on, Hotch. Cum in me, I want to feel it. Fuck, you feel so good, that's it baby, right there. That's it.. yes.. come on, come for me.." She breathed out in the most sensual tone that it could of put a pornstar out of work. "Nngghhh.." he grunted, his thrusts coming sloppier but faster before his muscles gave out and he collapsed – his torso falling onto her back as he held himself up on his forearms and trust his final movements into her before he reached his peak and _Oh yes.._ he came. He could feel his own load around her tight walls as he breathed harshly, trying to catch her breath.

"Please.. just.. give me a minute.." he groaned against the skin of her shoulder and he could hear her soft breathing.

"It's okay.." He only managed to register her voice before he weakly lifted his hips and slipped out of her, both of them groaning at that.

Emily turned around on the bed, feeling embarrassed and slightly confused. She immediately covered her torso from his wandering eyes and snapped her legs as tight together as she could. "Um.. m-my shirt.. please.." She indicated with a finger towards the mess of clothing on the ground and Hotch just nodded once, a cold, distant look on his eyes as he bent down to get the cotton shirt, handing it to her but not meeting her eyes.

Hotch redressed himself in silence, a thousand thoughts running through his head at a million miles per hour. He gulped as he looked at the bed and the floor, realizing he had to make a make-shift bed. "You know, you have a bad back, it wouldn't be that bad if you slept in the bed, I mean, I don't really think we can do something we haven't already, so…" he turned to face her as she spoke, noting the vulnerable look in her eyes and he contemplated his options, weighing them along with their pros and cons before he nodded once. It was true, after a tackle of an unsub that happened a week or so ago, he had done sever damage to a disc in his back and the bed would be better for his comfort. "I appreciate that." He said, somewhat gently and cautiously as he made his way over to what was now his side of the bed, feeling slightly dejected when he saw the way she scrambled as far to the other side as she could without falling off.

The two lay in silence, neither sleeping and vividly aware of the other person lying next to them for about half an hour before Emily broke the silence once again.

"Hotch.." her voice came out soft but also firm enough to indicate to Hotch she had been nowhere near sleep.

"Yes?" He replied, his voice similar to hers

"I just.. I'm sorry. For what I said, all of it. I honestly didn't mean any of it and I had no right to comment on your marriage." She whispered, her voice sincere and Hotch turned to look at her, the lights from the outside night life causing a soft glow to cover her face and Hotch wouldn't admit the choke of air he got at the sight even if you put a gun to his head.

"It's okay, Emily." Emily. Not Prentiss. Emily. She tried not to over analyse that. "We both said some things we didn't mean, heat of the moment, right?" He asked somewhat lightly

"Right." Even he could hear her grin when she responded and then silence overtook them again.

"Emily?" Hotch spoke

"Mmm?"

"Do you think.. Maybe we can just, keep tonight between us?" He asked, his voice hesitant and he felt her shift on the other side of the bed

"Of course, Hotch. No one has to know." She smiled softly into the dark and it was quiet for no more than 30 seconds before she spoke again

"I.. Think I'll try and get some sleep now.."

"Goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight, Aaron."

And well, if somehow, in the middle of the night, they found each other and curled up together, and if at the break of dawn, Emily pawed at him for some sleepy morning sex before they cuddled again until the sun came up, well, no one has to know.


	2. Chapter 2

_No one has to know – Part 2._

When the wheels of the aircraft touched back down in D.C., Emily Prentiss wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling.

On one hand, there was an undeniable shift between herself and Hotch since their night 48 hours ago, in the sense that they both treated each other with more respect. But on the other hand, things had been much more awkward between the two of them. It's not as though they were anyone's definition of close prior to sleeping together. But their act had made both of them second guess everything when it involved the other person.

Emily groaned inwardly as she slipped out of their business class seat. The director hadn't thought it was appropriate to allow them to use the jet when it was just two of the 7 Agent's going – even if the others were on stand down. Hotch silently followed, reaching up and grabbing their bags with no reluctance from Emily. That is another thing that had shifted, he constantly did the gentlemanly thing when it was regarding her. Opening her door, taking her bags, paying for their meals and coffees. Of course she whined at first, however, Hotch payed no attention to her when she did so – giving her the image to a 5 year old throwing a tantrum to outsides, which prompted her to stop.

Through customs, baggage claim and swimming their way through the sea of people, Emily thoughts were ruled by the last 48 hours and the way that Hotch shifted his entire demeanor towards her now. He was still almost always short with her, and no such act happened on the second night like the first, but it wasn't as though you had to be a profiler to notice the way their relationship has changed.

Emily grumbled in annoyance as their 5 hour flight landed them in DC in 2pm, prompting them to head to the BAU rather than the comfort of their own homes since they were still on the clock. The silence in the car was deafening and Emily briefly wondered if Hotch could hear the pound of her heart of the sweat beading on her forehead.

"Do you want to talk?" Hotch asked after an hour, literally, of contemplating. Emily's head shot to him, noticing how his vision stayed locked on the road but his grip on the wheel tightened slightly.

"Not really, no." She muttered after being silent for too long and watched the way he stiffly nodded once as he tucked his lips into his mouth and _wow. Okay._ Emily certainly did not need that image to trigger the feeling of his lips over her skin. She shook her entire body, trying to ward off the images and thankfully, she missed the curious glance Hotch gave her as he caught her movement in his side vision.

When Hotch pulled up to the BAU and put the car in park, it took everything in Emily to not run from it like it was on fire, and instead, followed his pace in gathering their go-bags and moving to the bank of elevators.

"Please remember to act as normal as you can around me.." Emily started once they were concealed in the lift and Hotch shot her a questioning glance and only once Emily felt his eyes on her did she look up and meet his gaze. Sighing once she saw the look on his face.

"I'm not saying you're not.. I'm just.. Hotch we work with fucking profilers." She threw her hands up in an exasperated motion and Hotch nodded once again, even more stiff than last time. "I know you said we would keep it between us but it's just, I really, really don't want anyone to know.. No one _can_ know _._ The more I think about it, the more I just.." Emily trailed off and shook her head, not sure whether she was happy or disappointed that the elevator arrived at the exact time.

"Right, because people knowing you slept with someone like me would make you look like you've lowered your standards. Got it." Hotch hissed coldly, briskly walking out of the elevator and leaving Emily gaping at him, eyes wide, mouth even more so with a shocked expression on her face.

Emily stormed into the bullpen after him, barely taking enough time to drop her bag and say hi to Morgan and Reid before she followed him up the stairs, not taking the time to knock before she stormed into his office.

"Well, looks like nothing has changed." Morgan commented causally after he and Reid both watched in amusement at Emily's murderous determination, throwing Reid a helpless, one-sided shrug before they both turned back to their paperwork. Derek Morgan had no idea just how wrong he really was.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Emily all but screamed once the door was closed and Hotch looked up at her. Neither of them had to say it, but immediately there was a sense of de-ja-vu washing through them both as Emily said the exact same thing two nights ago before they slept together. The realization was apparent for both of them, but they both stood their ground, gazes locked with fury mixed with _something_ else.

"I'm sorry?" Hotch replied calmly, a stark contrast to his eyes.

"'Knowing I slept with someone like you lowered my standards.'" She quoted in disbelief "Elaborate. Please. Because I _never_ said that." Her voice wavering slightly on never and Hotch flinched slightly at her recall, as if the words stung even more coming from her mouth.

"You didn't have to." He looked down at his desk before looking back upto her eyes.

"I don't think that, at all. I never have and I never will." She shot back firmly, her voice not as angry as it was moments ago. "Please don't put words in my mouth." Her voice was gentler this time and Hotch pulled his lips into his mouth once more, wetting them with his tongue before putting a poker face back on, straightening up in his car and grabbing her eyes in a deadlock. Forcing his voice to come out calm and controlled, he said the opposite of what he wanted.

"I thought we agreed to never talk about this again?" He said with a quick raise of his brows and he was recalling the morning after when they finished their morning sex and jokingly – or not – said they would take it to their graves, never speaking of it again. Ignoring the tug in his chest at the flinch she gave at his tone and words, he continued, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It was a _mistake_ we both took part in.." Emily firmly bit the inside of her cheek at the fourth word. "But it's over now and it will never happen again. That's that. Now, if I recall, you have a lot of paper work to get back to, don't you?" He said with such a condescending tone that it made Emily want to walk right up to him and slap him across his face. Instead, she did what her mother taught her. She straightened her posture, lifted her chin up slightly, and shook her hair out of her face before inhaling sharply and looking back down at him.

"Well, okay then. Thank you for clearing that up. Sir." She spat the last word, otherwise her voice remained cool and collected as she stalked out of his office.

Hotch may or may not have wanted to punch himself when he saw the way she blinked multiple times when she was at her desk as her eyes were shinning in the light of the bullpen.

"Hey, Em. How's it goin'?" JJ grinned as she walked upto Emily the next morning in the kitchenette.

"NOTHING." Came Emily's quick response with a jump and JJ shot her a smirk with furrowed brows and Emily scrunched her face up once she realized her mistake.

"Everything okay.." JJ drawled slowly, resting her bum against the counter and watched as Emily made up some coffee for herself.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Honestly, everything is great." She was talking too much and she knew JJ knew it. Thankfully, the blonde didn't push her, instead just raised her brows and nodded a few times. "Okay, well, if you want to talk.." She said, trying not to sound hurt at the concept that Emily was hiding something from her.

"I'm sorry.. It's just.. It's been a _long_ week." Emily sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she inhaled deeply, feeling like a content cat when JJ ran her hand up and down her back.

"I get it, love. Don't worry. I'm here, always." Was the last thing JJ said before she took off in the direction of the round table room. If Emily had been paying any more attention, she would of noticed the way Hotch stood at the bullpen doors and watched her for 30 seconds before she moved back to her desk, and he upto his office.

The next 3 days were awkward for everyone in the BAU. The team were – thankfully – still on stand down, another team taking the cases and instead they stayed at the BAU doing consultations and the copious amounts of paper work that came with their jobs as a package deal. Yet, it meant there was more time for the team to notice the residing tension between Hotch and Prentiss. The tension now totally different to what it was prior to their 72 hour Charleston trip.

"They slept together, I'm telling you." Garcia said with raised, challenging brows and a sip of her too-hot coffee and Morgan just laughed cooly.

"Come on, Garcia. The fact that they loathe each other aside, I can't even imagine Hotch without a shirt on, I mean the guy literally wears the Kevlar over his tie for god sake. Unless he did it with his clothes on.. and Emily? She wouldn't." He chuckled and Garcia just waved her hand disregarding.

"Think what you want sugar, and I may not be a profiler, but I sure am a girl. And let me tell you - right now, Prentiss is a walking case of –" Garcia was cut off by her opening door and JJ walking in with 4 folders in hand.

"Hey, Garcia I need you to – Oh." JJ stopped in her tracks and laughed, seeing Morgan looking at her with a smirk. "Sorry, what are you two talking about?" JJ grinned, placing the files into Garcia's awaiting hands and resting against the wall near a fairy-light tree.

"Oh, just debating whether Em and Hotch did the dirty and that's why they're acting so 'oh I want you but stay the fuck away from me'." Garcia grinned and swiveled back to her computer screens and JJ looked at the back of her head with a disgusted yet amused look.

"Oh, Garcia, come on. No way would they have –" JJ then stopped and thought back to her E-mails with Emily and raised her brows and pulled her lips into her mouth. "Oh." She said with wide eyes, brows still raised.

"'Oh' what?" Garcia shot, turning back to face JJ, work now totally forgotten.

"JJ, spill." Morgan tilted his head and looked at her expectantly.

"Um.. I suggested to Emily they have hate sex.. JOKINGLY, JOKINGLY." She hurried when she saw Morgan's look "But.. I don't know, maybe they went through with it?" She shrugged, somewhat awkwardly. "I'm probably wrong." JJ said when her phone shrilly rung through the room, "I doubt either of them would go there anyway." She said as she pulled the device from her pocket, pointing at the files with one hand and looking at Garcia with raised brows before answering the call. "Jareau." She said shortly, walking out the door, leaving Morgan and Garcia looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Please come see me if you have any concerns." Hotch said as a dismissal of the team, watching as they slowly moved away from the roundtable and in the direction of their desks, files in hand.

"Prentiss." He slipped just before she managed to leave the room behind JJ, not missing the way she froze at the sound of his voice before she turned and looked at him with wide, cautious eyes. "Sir?" Came her voice, slightly shakey but not enough for him to pull her up on.

"I just wanted to say your report was done well.." He started, straightening his posture and watching her closely. She frowned slightly, blinking at his words and tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy before she wet her lips. Hotch felt his eyes widen at that and clenched the muscles of his thighs to distract his inappropriate thoughts. "Hotch.." She started, talking a step towards him and shaking her head slightly "What did you really want to say?" She exhaled, placing her file on the table and looking back at him, her gaze not as dark as he thought it would be.

"The others are picking up on our attitude towards each other, and I mean, it's not like it's difficult for them too – not when we cant even keep eye contact for more than 2 seconds. I apologize for what I said, I was out of line. I'm going to be honest, it felt as though you seemed…" He trailed off, breaking eye contact and furrowing his brows gently before continuing "Ashamed." He finally said "At the idea of.. well, I don't have to spell it out." He laughed one, broken laugh and shook his head slightly before moving back to look at her, noticing the way her lip quivered ever so slightly. "And when you repeatedly said no one can know, well I'm sure you can see where I got my impression from." He ended the statement as a question, looking at her with pleading eyes to understand his side and it took everything in him not to breath a sigh of relief when he saw her nod, her demeanor much calmer than what it was when he called upon her.

"Hotch, we can't talk about this here. But just know, I was never ashamed of it, nor was I trying to act like it. Please take into account the fact that I worked incredibly hard to get into the BAU, and, well, it may seem like I'm trying to sleep my way to the top. Which, I hope you know, that was never an intention of mine. Please don't think that." She ended with a slightly helpless shrug and Hotch felt his heart clench at the vulnerability lacing her voice.

"You're right, we can't talk about this here." He said, suddenly aware of every FBI Agent occupying the 6th floor. "Um.. well, I'll just. Please come and see me if you have any questions regarding the file." He nodded in as a dismissive way and watched as she grabbed the paper work and headed back for the door.

"And, Prentiss?" He called, watching as she halted in the door way, turning her head slightly over her shoulder – not making eye contact but simply to signify she had heard him. "I have never, nor will I ever, think you would ever attempt to.. 'sleep your way to the top'." Prentiss simply shot him a half smile over her shoulder before leaving the room, and ultimately, Hotch.

"Hotch? Hotch…? HOTCH." Hotch was brutally pulled from his daydream at the sound of Emily's voice ringing through his ear, pulling him back to the present time where the team sat on the jet, enroute to Bakersfield, where they were faced with a serial killer who had been knowing for assaulting and beating couples every Saturday for the last 2 weeks.

"Jesus Prentiss, do you want to yell a little louder? I don't think Switzerland heard you." He snapped, his eyes cold as he glared at her. He briefly heard Morgan's slight chuckle but it was gone quickly at the flicker of hurt that rushed through Prentiss' dark features. He watched in regret as she looked at the ground and tucked her lips in together as she shook her head and sat back in the seat next to him. "Sorry." He heard her mutter before burying her head in the file in hand.

"Right, so where were we?" He asked, tone promoting everyone to get back to work without any questions, but not before Hotch could see the questioning glance JJ shot him and the sympathetic one she offer Emily.

Hotch hated himself, just a little.

It took everything in Hotch to actually bring his fist upto her door and knock that night. The first day of the case had been brutal and draining, but Hotch was well aware that this case was hitting a very sore spot for Emily. Both of the female victims had similar features to her, and along side that, she was given a hard time by the lead detective today before Morgan put him back in line.

He was pulled from his thoughts when she swung her door open, gripping the door in one hand and her robe tightly together in the other.

"Hotch." She breathed, sounding somewhat - relieved?

"Emily, hi." _Emily_. She tried not to overthink that, instead she just blinked at him. "Can I come in?" He gestured slightly and saw the way she all but jumped back, vacating the doorway for him and he nodded one. Once she shut the door, she turned and looked at him, eyes wide and looking similar to a deer caught in headlights and Hotch's heart tugged in his chest.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier this morning. I was just in a off mood.." He tried, not exactly sure where he was going with this little speech.

"Yeah, I noticed." She muttered, somewhat coolly but thankfully, she didn't open the door and demand him to leave like he thought she would.

"And I just wanted to check how you're going.. I know this case has been.. Difficult." He supplied and sighed inwardly at how quickly her demeanor changed and walls shot up.

"Don't." She grit, jaw tight and eyes guarded, her arms coming across her chest as a defense mechanism.

"Emily.." He tried again, shaking his head and taking a step towards her, ignoring the way his heart clenched when she effectively took a step back. He kept pursuing, taking more steps forward and her taking more steps back until her back was firmly pressed against the door and his chest was too close to hers to be anyone's definition of appropriate.

"We need to talk about these things.." He muttered, voice low and suddenly he had no idea which 'thing' he was referring too.

"And exactly what _things_ are you talking about, Hotch?" She breathed, and prayed Hotch wouldn't notice the way her breath came out in harsher puffs.

"I was talking about the case.. but if you had something else on your mind." He desperately tried to ward off the smirk that was coming on his face, but couldn't anymore and let it overtake his features, laughing silently at the scowl on her face when she saw his suggestive grin.

"You know what.. no. We're not doing this. Leave." She tried to sound strong, she really did, but instead of gripping the door handle like she intended, her hands instead came up to his shoulders and pulled him forward. Pushing his chest against hers, she snaked her arms upto the back of his neck, tightening her fingers through his hair and pulling his mouth down to meet hers, and her mouth upto meet his.

Their mouths met with such a force it was a wonder nobody could physically hear it. Hotch immediately groaned into the kiss, his hands automatically coming to her waist before moving down and grabbing her ass and started kissing her back with as much force as he could without feeling like he was suffocating her.

Hands started moving, groping, scratching through their clothes, breathes became labored and moans were being sent through each others mouths as their tongues familiarized themselves with each other's mouths. That's where they stood for 5 minutes, making out like teenagers with so much tense passion they could feel their entire bodies on fire, Hotch holding her up against the door with his body as her hands wandered down to the front of his pants and started rubbing with fierce determination, his hands moving down further before inching up again and rubbing her center from behind through her gown, swallowing the helpless whine she let out when her hips started bucking, approving of this development.

The cold shower was the slam of a door from outside, someone else coming back to their room and the stiffening of each other told the other person they came back to reality way too fast. Hotch broke the kiss first with a sharp inhale as he did so, looking down at her with glazed eyes.

"God, Emily - we can't." He groaned, forcing his hands away from her center and back upto her waist where he rested them gently, almost hesitantly. Their eyes met and he could see the flush on her cheeks as her breath came out in harsh exhales.

"You're right.. I'm sorry, that was my fault. I don't know what came over me.." She said as she gently shoved his chest, wriggling her way out of his arms and towards the lounge of her hotel room, however when she sat down, she turned to face him and left him enough room to clearly signify that she didn't want him to leave.

"So.." Hotch cleared his through awkwardly as he sat down as far from her as he could without seeming uncomfortable, and when he briskly rubbed his thighs, he heard her laugh gently. "Shut it." He smirked, facing her with a lop-sided grin and she just shook her head with a smile before her grin faded and she pressed her lips together and started playing with her fingers.

"It's just.. the case and the detective, I just.. I don't know." She shook her head, furrowing her brows and sighing before she rubbed her face with the heel of her hands and Hotch ached to reach out and rub her arm gently, he withheld though, instead cleared his throat once more and faced her.

"Prentiss. You're an amazing agent. You do your job with integrity and remain unbiased. Cases hit home for a lot of us from time to time, and it's normal. It's normal to personalize it, just don't let it eat your thoughts. This job is hard enough, you don't need to take on this, too. It's okay to lose it, at times. We all have before and no doubt we all will again." Emily didn't even have to ask to know he was relating this to his own personal experience with George Foyet. Emily looked like she might cry and Hotch sighed out deeply, screw feigning professionalism, he thought. After all, he already had gone down on her and made her come multiple times, it doesn't get any less professional than that. And with that thought, he moved over to her on the couch and grabbed her hand in his own, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. "You're good, Emily." The way he said it made her heart melt. He wasn't saying she was good as in she was okay, he was saying it as though reinforcing that she was a _good person_. "Thank you." She broke, tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks and instead of telling her not to cry, Hotch simply held her in his arms, soothing her with rubbing patterns into the skin of her biceps. He let her tears fall, catching what he could on his thumb until she calmed down. They sat like that for a total of two hours, not talking, just holding each other and listening to the steady breathing from the other. Until she fell asleep and he finally had enough strength in him to put her to bed. And after he watched her sleep for 5minutes, he managed to leave without doing something stupid like kissing her goodnight or telling her he loved her.

The case closed and they won, they always do. But not before another body landed on their doorstep which took even more life out of Emily than she realized. She collapsed onto the longue of the jet, stretching out and allowing JJ to sympathetically lay a blanket over her. Emily didn't even realize they were in the air until the lights dimmed and Morgan's snores were heard.

Emily glanced around the cabin, seeing all of her team members sleeping. Well, all except Hotch. Emily stared at him, watched and thoroughly studied his profile and memorized every crease, every mole on his skin, every freckle, she briefly wondered if she could measure his eyelashes without moving from the comfort of her longue bed.

"You're staring." Hotch commented offhandedly, his eyes never leaving the file but he closed it after a few moments and looked at her. He half expected her to look away, embarrassed by being caught out, instead though, she challenged him with her gaze. They stared at each other in silence until Hotch needed to blink to stop his eyes from drying out.

"C'mere." She muttered, moving her legs up as if to prove he had enough room. Hotch furrowed his brows, and glanced around the cabin. "They're all asleep, Hotch. Plus, I wasn't even planning on being your sponsor to join the mile high club." She smirked and Hotch just shook his head, closing his brief case and moving over to her. "You be MY sponsor?" He started when he put her blanket over his thighs after he was seated "What makes you so sure I'm not already a part of the mile high club, Prentiss?" He threw her a very rare smile and she just cocked a brow at him, hoping he wouldn't take offence to what she was obviously implying. "Okay, fine. You win." He laughed breathily, affirming to her that he wasn't insulted. She simply just smiled softly and arched her back slightly, stretching out her legs in the process. TO say she was shocked when she felt Hotch grip her ankles and place her legs over his thighs would be an understatement. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a confused glance.

"How are you?" He asked, ignoring her glance and just started rubbing her calves under the blankets.

"Um.. fine?" She muttered, feeling skin rise with goose-bumps as his hands slowly arched up further, towards her thigh. When he moved his hips so he was sitting further up, allowing his hands more space to wander, she noticed but pretended not to. Instead, she lay there and slightly spread her legs, allowing him to do whatever he wanted. "You sure?" He asked, feigning confusion as his fingers arched up to her center, finding where he wanted them to be and resting his hand gently over her covered pussy.

Hotch had no idea what came over him when he started rubbing her through her work pants, knowing nothing expect how she arched under him all those nights ago and begged him to let her cum. All he could think about was how desperately he wanted to experience that again. He inched his hands further up, reaching the waistband of her pants and thumbing the button undone. "Hotch.. here?" Emily breathed out, shocked but also aroused. She unconsciously inched her legs further apart, locked eyes with Hotch as he licked his lips, eyes darker than normal as he slithered his hand inside her pants, feeling smug at the loud exhale as her eyes fluttered to a close when he started rubbing her through the cotton of her panties. "Wet already, Emily?" Hotch asked in disbelief as he inched his hands further down, feeling the damp material and Emily fluttered her eyes open, watching him through hooded lashes before bucking when he did something just right with his fingers. Begging herself to not moan out as loudly as she wanted to, very aware of her sleeping teammates.

"Hotch.. please. No teasing, please.." She breathed out, her head falling to the side as she closed her eyes and tried to spread her legs even further, taking deep inhales to calm her desire to groan out when she felt him finally slip his hand into her panties and place two fingers over her clit and rub. "Jesus, Emily.." Hotch whispered in bewilderment, feeling her wetness coat his fingers as he slipped them inside her warm puppy and bring them to the surface. With his damp fingers, he swirled them around her clit, slowly. Much too slowly. Emily bit down firmly onto her lip as she sharply inhaled through her teeth and slightly arched up, pushing her hips down onto his fingers. "Shh.." He hummed, slipping his fingers back down, running them through her folds as he played with her most intimate place before he pushed two in without a second thought. "Oh." Emily gasped, feeling her insides flutter as they stretched to accommodate the new but not unwelcome intrusion. "You can take it.. come on, Emily. Remember that night, I know you can take it.." He encouraged softly, curving his fingers as he fucked her. Hotch watched her every reaction, watched the goosebumps rise on her arms as she scrunched her face up and fisted her hands in the blanket. "Please.." Emily whined as Hotch scissored his fingers, stretching her walls before slipping another one in along side them and Emily saw white and _Oh, yes, there. Right there.._ Emily opened her mouth in a silent moan as Hotch searched her tight channel for her g-spot. "Gonna cum all over my fingers, yeah?" Hotch muttered to her, thrusting his fingers out faster and faster before moving his hand so he could thumb her clit at the same time as his thrusts. "Yeah.. yeah.." Emily moaned before Hotch shushed her gently again. "You, shh." Emily snapped before she was cut off with another deep moan rushing out silently through her parted lips. "Come on, Emily. Almost there love. I can feel you clenching around my fingers, you can do it.. Come on.." He breathed encouragingly, thumbing her clit faster and faster as he rubbed the pad of his fingers over her g-spot repeatedly until her entire body shook and she came apart around his fingers.

Hotch fucked her slowly through her orgasm, easing his fingers in and out of her wet cunt until her body relaxed and she stopped clenching around his fingers and her breathing steadied. "I'm going to take my fingers out now.. okay?" Hotch muttered and Emily whined in both disapproval of this concept but also agreement. "Hmm.." Emily whined out gently, tightening her core muscles as he slowly slipped his fingers from her most intimate place, whimpering as he gently ran them along her entire center before slipping them out of her pants and bringing them upto his mouth, licking them clean.

Hotch glanced around the cabin worriedly, making sure all of the team were asleep as he stood up from the lounge. He stared down at Emily, and sighed when she shrugged, understandingly. "Go on. I'm fine. Go back to your seat." She raised her brows before turning on her side to face the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Not sleeping but silently telling Hotch to leave her alone, not wanting him to see the vulnerability in her eyes.

Two weeks after Hotch got Emily off on the plane, Emily had avoided him like the plague. Only speaking to him solely for work purposes and to keep the team functioning. She was sitting at her desk, working hard to finish her file load before 7pm so she could go home and actually have a half decent night sleep for the first time in 3 weeks. She tried not to think about the fact that the last good night sleep she had had was when she slept in Hotch's arms in Charleston.

"Prentiss. A word." She looked up to see Hotch standing on the balcony overlooking the bullpen, gaze set intently on her. "Ohhh.. someone's in trouble…" Morgan sang smugly and Emily shot him a death glare and snarled, "Shove it." She snapped, pushing her chair away from her desk and moving up to his office where he disappeared to.

"Can I help you, sir?" She said after taking a deep breath and sitting in the chair across from him.

"What's been going on?" He asked as he stopped fiddling with his pen and placed his hands together on his oak wood desk and she tilted her head to the side.

"I'm sorry?" She laughed a little awkwardly and Hotch sighed deeply

"Emily, you have been ignoring me since we finished in Bakersfield." He deadpanned

"I haven't been ignoring you as much as.. Distancing myself." She muttered, glancing down and playing with her fingers and Hotch groaned in frustration.

"To-may-toe, To-mah-toe." He quipped somewhat coldly and she sighed and stared back at him.

"What do you want me to say, Hotch?" She asked, somewhat helplessly.

"Emily, if I crossed a boundary on the plane then I apologize, but it's not as if you exactly were telling me to stop…" He supplied, sounding somewhat annoyed and Emily narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you implying, Hotch?" Emily hissed and Hotch sighed, exasperated because this was not the direction he wanted this conversation to take.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to see where I stand with you." He said genuinely, hoping his calmer voice soothed her quickly rising temper.

Emily relaxed back into the chair, nibbling on her bottom lip and Hotch had to look away. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch." She said quietly after a few minutes and Hotch shook his head quickly. "I just feel.. I don't know." She huffed and scuffed her shoe, reminding Hotch of a child being reprimanded for doing something wrong and he and to try and not smirk at the resemblance.

"Listen, Emily." Hotch started, getting up from his desk and coming towards her, leaning back against the wood infront of her and she looked up at him. Her sitting down and him standing up placed him directly in front of her made her head directly aligned with his crotch and okay, Hotch was certain he would be getting off to this image for the next few months.

"I don't know what this is, nor do I feel the need to define it right now. I just know that I _do_ care about you. I hope you understand I think very highly of you. Whatever has happen does not have to happen again, especially not if it draws a crack in our friendship." Hotch spoke and Emily cocked a brow at him in disbelief.

"Friendship? Hotch, need I remind you how much you could not stand me until I let you in my pants?" She spoke bitterly and Hotch felt a bolt of sadness shoot through him but kept his poker face.

"Emily." He groaned out, rubbing his eyes with the base of his palms. "Please, stop. You know what I mean." He pleaded, looking at her with eyes portraying everything he couldn't say.

Emily's eyes darted around the room, looking everywhere but him and Hotch noticed. Of course he did. He also noticed the way she cowered in on herself and hugged her torso with a deathly grip. "I really have to get back to work." She started to leave. Unfortunately for her, Hotch's reflexes were lightening fast and his legs were longer than hers, getting him to the door before she could and blocking her exit.

"Get out of my way, Hotch." Emily glared at him in disbelief and Hotch just cocked a challenging brow at her, not saying anything. "And I honestly hope to God you're mature enough to not respond to that with 'make me.'" Emily quipped and Hotch just stayed silent, studying her face. After 30 seconds of a silent staring contest, Emily gave up when she felt her insides tickle. "We can't talk about this here" She whispered, almost as if the entire FBI was in the same room rather than them being in private.

"Then where?" Hotch shot back, not missing a beat.

"I don't know.."

"Over dinner?"

"What?" Emily stared at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips

"Will we discuss.. this, us, at dinner? There is a new Chinese place that has opened a few blocks from your brownstone I've been meaning to try." He shrugged carelessly and Emily stared at him with furrowed brows.

"What are you playing at here, Hotch?" She whispered

"Come to dinner with me." Hotch ignored her question

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"I didn't even mention a day."

"You're really pushing it, Hotchner." Emily warned and wanted to slap him when she saw the feint smirk dancing at the corner of his lips

"Come to dinner with me, please?" He tried again, gentler this time.

"Hotch.."

"Why are you so hesitant?"

"Because I think dinner might mean something a little different to you." Emily replied - lied - and Hotch ignored the clench of his heart at those words.

"What do you mean by that?" He wasn't even sure he wanted to know the answer

"Hotch, I don't know how to say this nicely, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I don't feel that way about you. What we did was fun, and it was a great stress reliever, but that was all it was for me. I'm sorry." She added the last part as an after though to soften the blow of her inaccurate statement. She felt like she kicked a puppy when she saw Hotch's eyes dull drastically after she finished talking.

"You feel nothing romantically towards me, then?" He affirmed and she looked down, unable to lie to him when he's staring at her with such strong eyes.

"Yes." She murmured

"Look me in the eye and say it." Even he didn't know why he was fighting her so much with this.

"Hotch." She warned and he just stared back, challengingly.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you have no romantic feelings for me, and I'll leave it. I swear." And when she didn't say anything, instead just stared up into his eyes for 30 seconds, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her body up against his. Chest to chest.

"Hotch.. don't." She breathed, her eyes fluttering closed and lips parting slightly as she tilted her head upto him. Her words not following her actions at all. Hotch licked his lips and brushed them against hers, hearing the sharp intake of air she gave at the contact. "Tell me to stop, Emily. Tell me you don't want this and for me to stop and I will, I swear." Hotch breathed lowly into her mouth and Emily's breath hitched once more, opening her eyes and staring up into his, searching for something.

"Fuck it." Emily snarled, bringing her hands upto the base of Hotch's neck where she pulled him down towards her, securing his lips on hers and kissed him with as much passion as she could put into it without taking her clothes off.

Hotch pushed back into the kiss, forcing his mouth more dominantly over hers, gripping her waist and pushing her back against the door, locking her body between his chest and the wood and he groaned at this concept. Ever since Charleston, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to fuck her against a wall or bent over a horizontal surface. He mentally scanned his office and smirked into the kiss, knowing if he took things where they wanted them to go – he was going to find out exactly how it would be like.

"How far are we gonna take this.." Emily breathed as she pulled away from the kiss, fingers coming up and fiddling with his tie, tugging it in a plea to get loose so she could get her hands on his chest. "I want you so bad.. I haven't stopped thinking about you since Charleston.." She whimpered into his mouth, weakly tugging at the material of his shirt in a feeble attempt to get it off. "God, Emily, me too." Hotch blew out, tearing his lips from hers and moving them to her jawline, nipping and sucking gently at her skin "No marks.." She pleaded breathlessly, snaking her hands inside his shirt once she finally got two buttons undone. She all but groaned at the feeling of his chest, and started making hurried motions to get him out of the rest of his clothes.

Once by one, their clothing items made their way to the floor, leaving Emily in nothing but such a small black lace bra that Hotch had to momentarily stop his sucking on her collarbone purely just to stare and admire the view in front of him.

Emily, however, felt vulnerable under his gaze, taking it negatively and shying away from him, cowering forward to cover herself as she pressed her back as far into the door as she could, not meeting his eyes and wondering how it would be possible to get to her clothes. Hotch frowned at her body language, before understanding and reaching forward, gently. Taking her wrists in his gentle hold but she still expertly avoided his gaze. "Emily, look at me please." Hotch coerced with such a soft tone Emily imagine he had saved for Jack in his infant years. Her eyes flicked up and immediately relaxed at the look he was giving her. "Emily, you are beautiful." He annunciated each word slowly, carefully and truthfully. Putting his emotions into his words, hoping she would pick up on it. He _wanted_ to tell her, just _couldn't_ right now.

"Let me see you.." He coaxed gently, slowly moving her hands from her torso and admiring the view only for a few moments before he ran his hands up her torso, touching, memorizing the planes of her body. Savoring the feeling of her soft skin under his rough hands. He briefly made a mental note to see how much her it would be to get a portrait of her to be put into museum, because she was art that he felt everyone needed to worship and appreciate. A work of art that _he_ had the chance to worship and appreciate. "Breath taking.." He breathed, slipping his hands around to the small of her back and with a gentle tug forward, he had her chest pressed against his. He moved his neck down, pushed hair dark eye to float across her back as he connected his lips to the lower skin of her neck, closing his eyes and licking and sucking at the skin. He hummed softly, peppering wherever he could reach with gentle, reassuring kisses until she was a breathy mess withering against him in pleading motions. "Hotch.." She mewled, tilting her head back further and allowed him more access to the skin of her neck, but pushing her hips forward, brushing her bare core against his body, asking, pleading for him to take it further. With no halting of his lips dancing against her skin, he trailed his hands around to her lower abdomen, giving her a soft ' _shh_ ' when he felt the muscles tense under his palm before slowly dragging his fingers down to the top of her center. Emily started to breath harshly, biting down on her lip in attempt to keep her sounds at bay when Hotch gently began to rub her clit with two fingers. Moving them in circular motions, with one hand as he brought his other hand down further and pressing three fingers up against her center, slipping them inside her folds and tracing her most intimate place. "Oh.." Emily couldn't hold back the slips of his name and groans of approval and Hotch gently connected his lips to hers to quiet her. With his long index finger, he slipped it inside her tight channel, circling her, probing her open and bringing more of her juices to the surface. "More.." Emily pleaded into his mouth, and who was Hotch to deny her? He slipped in a second finger aside his first and Emily groaned lowly, at least now she could feel him. "That feel good, beautiful?" Hotch asked, somewhat rhetorically but also as a way to make sure she knew she had footing in this situation as well. "Mm, so good.." Emily moaned, biting her lip when she pulled away from Hotch's mouth, spreading her legs wider as he gently started to thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy with one hand, and start picking up the pace of the way his other was rubbing her clit. Wanting her to cum first over his fingers and hands. "Hotch… Please, enough. Please fuck me, now." Emily all but begged and if Hotch wasn't turned on enough as it was, that sure did it. "I want you to come on my fingers." Hotch gruffed out, picking up the pace of his hand movement to show her his determination. "Do that later." _Later._ There would be a _later_. "I just want you inside me," Emily snaked her arms around his shoulders, pushing him even closer to her until their foreheads were rested together, their breathings mixed and brown eyes started into browner eyes. "Please.." Emily whispered, so softly Hotch wasn't even sure she said it.

Dutifully, Hotch slipped his fingers from her, trying not to groan at the way her muscles clenched around them in a plea for them to stay inside her. Emily whined when they slipped from her, but Hotch kept rubbing her bundle of nerves, as if to give her _something._ "Shh, It's all okay.." Hotch leant his head up and pressed a kiss to her forehead, Emily immediately putting her face into the crook of his neck before lifting up on her tippy-toes. Hotch thanked the stars that they were so intact with each other, as he snaked his hands around her waist, under her butt and giving her a slight jut to which she followed with a small jump. Immediately, he was holding her in his arms, her legs locked around his waist, arms around neck and he slid her down onto his cock. "Oh, yes.." Emily cried, softly and Hotch started lifting her up before she slid back down onto him, slowly at first, allowing both of them to get used to the rhythm and feeling of him inside her. "Faster.. God, Hotch I need it faster." Emily muttered and Hotch snarled out a viscous "yes." Before he gripped her waist, lifting her small body and fucking her back down onto his cock in rough, fast motions. The only thing keeping their sounds at bay was the forceful kiss they were locked in. Hotch, at one point, had to suck on Emily's tongue to keep himself from groaning out at the pleasure when she did _a thing_ with her hips and core muscles.

Hotch had tried to remember how good she felt when he got off every time since Charleston, but _nothing_ could compare to the real thing. No imagination could ever live up to the real experience. The way her skin got flushed, the way her hips jutted faster and faster against his when she got closer, the soft suck of her pussy against his cock, the feeling of her wetness coating him, the tightening of her muscles and oh god, the look in her eyes when she told him to come for her. The fire, the passion, the trust, the _love_.

Hotch felt his knees shake, giving him the signal he was going to give out if he kept this up and Emily must have felt it too or she was damn intuitive. "Sit down on the coffee table.." she breathed, and Hotch made the short walk, keeping his cock buried deep inside her and groaning at the constant clenching and unclenching she was doing. Emily straddled him now, knees pressed against his legs as he sat down and she dug her nails into his shoulders as she sat up, lifting off his cock until just the tip was barely inside her before she stared at him, dark, determined eyes staring into his and she licked her lips. "Come for me, Hotch." She repeated and with that, she slammed back down onto his cock, and _grinding_ against his pelvis. Smashing her lips to his to silence the inevitable moan, Hotch felt his hips uncontrollably buck up impossibly further into her, her clit rubbing against his pelvis and he moved her back and forth against him as he came with such force he saw splotches of white behind his vision.

When he came back to it, she was still ontop of him, her breathing harsh and hips still moving in gentle rutting motions, but something was different. Her eyes were softer, lighter, and as her hands were running through his hair, her lips curled into the smallest of smiles. "You came?" It wasn't a question as much of a statement, but he still phrased it as one, just to make sure. "Mhm.." She hummed, happiness dancing around the sound and Hotch was on the fence about if that sound was better than the orgasm. "Good." Was all he could think to say before he moved in, and placed another, gentle kiss on her waiting lips. A kiss she happily accepted. It got deeper but not dirtier. Their tongues gently moved around each other's mouths, their hands stroked each other's bare skin but neither of them had the heart or energy to make it sexual. This was more passionate, more loving, more real.

"That should have been our first time.." Hotch breathed when they broke the kiss. Emily halted her hand movements on his spine and her eyes looked into his. "Emily, please, let me take you to dinner." He sighed, almost pathetically and Emily frowned softly. "Hotch.. this is so complicated." She breathed out shakily and Hotch couldn't do anything but put his arms around her slim torso and rub up and down her back. "No one has to know.." He started "But, Emily, we can make this work. _I_ will make this work, please just give me the chance to."

"Why are you fighting for this so much?" Emily whispered into the skin of his neck where she buried her head.

 _Jump._ Hotch thought.

"Because you're everything I want." He finally said and heard the sharp intake of breath she gave at that little announcement. _Another jump_. He thought

"Because for years, I denied myself the knowledge that what I feel for you, is not professional, it's not platonic, and it's not negative. It's real. It's real and pure and to be frank, it's absolutely terrifying." Emily squeezed him a little tighter.

 _One last leap._ "Emily, I love you." He wasn't expecting her to say or do anything, but when she turned her head and pressed a kiss to his pulse point, his heart _raced._ He pushed, once more. "Come to dinner with me, Friday?" And she pulled back and looked at him with teary but light eyes. "7pm?" She sniffed with a smile that made the water pool even more and Hotch felt a smile emerge on his own lips.

"7, it is." Hotch nodded once and Emily just laughed one, watery laugh before she moved her arms back from around his torso to the back of his neck where she leant in, obviously for a kiss. But right before her lips touched his, she said

"And, I love you."

And he couldn't respond, because her lips were on his.

 ** _Finished._**


End file.
